Don't get too Friendly with him Rosie
by Oriel Subtle
Summary: 'This year would be my year, when everything would change.' Rose Weasley's sixth year turns out to be a lot more exciting that she had planned: friends, enemies, more than a little danger and one Scorpius Malfoy see to that. La Next Generation, Please R&R
1. At Home with the Weasleys

**Ohhhh Gawwwddd, I know what you're thinking, why is she putting up a new story when she HARDLY EVER updates her other ones? The truth is, I'm a n00b. But I'm a n00b that's fallen in love with this story which is going to be longer and such and wants to get some feedback on it. :D Please Review! Now I promise I'll go update my other ones **

'Hugo!'

The shout was an optimistic one. My little brother had never been shifted out of bed by a mere shout, let alone such a pitiful attempt at one. I glared at the underside of the stairs.

'Hugo! Get up!' The silence was deafening. I took a deep breath.

'HUGO IF YOU DON'T GET UP RIGHT THIS MINUTE, SO HELP ME I WILL BRING CRANDERNAP UP TO YOUR ROOM AND DROP HIM ON YOUR FACE!' Our oddly named cat gave a yowl, emphasising my point and I shot him a look of approval. There were a series of loud thumps and I grinned to myself.

'Whaaa Rosie?' Hugo asked blearily, trailing out of his room, eyes unfocused and hair askew, 'Why I need to get up?' he yawned hugely. I shot a look to the kitchen doorway where my mother stood, brandishing a large pair of scissors and grinning in a positively frightening way. She looked at me significantly.

'Mum has… a surprise for you!' I shouted up. His face immediately grew wary.

'She's not cooking is she?' he asked panic in his voice. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw mum's face turn stony.

'No, a good surprise!' I answered, relatively convincingly for someone who thought their head might explode from suppressed laughter.

'Okay,' he said suspiciously, tentatively starting down the stairs. He had climbed down all but one when:

'AHHHHHH!' letting out a war cry, my mother leaped out from the kitchen, causing Hugo to scream in surprise and dash away into the living room. I shook my head pityingly. Rookie mistake. She collared him at the mantelpiece and dragged him through into the kitchen. I grinned. I loved haircut day, especially as I, now a sixth year, was able to go to a muggle hair salon to get mine done, while Dad and Hugo had to endure mum's styling.

'WHY do I have to get my haircut?' said Hugo petulantly, then turned to me mouthing 'Traitor'. I grinned back.

'Because,' Mum was saying, 'You go back to Hogwarts tomorrow and I do not understand the whole "wizards-having-long-hair" thing. I remember when I

was fifteen, your father and uncle Harry both had long hair!' She shuddered at the memory.

'But then WHY can't I have it done by someone who actually knows what they're doing? Why can't I have it at a proper place like Rosie?' Mum sighed.

'I've told you Hugo, when you get to sixth year, then you can have your haircut there. It's just a lot of effort, whereas I can cut hair just as well!' Hugo muttered darkly for a few seconds, obviously disputing Mum's claims.

'Maisie McLaggen has her hair cut at a proper place,' he carried on grumbling, 'and Aiden too…'

'Maisie and Aiden's mum _owns_ 'Lady Lavender's salon'! She is a professional!' Mum said as she snipped erratically at his hair.

I laughed, leaving them to it and walking back through to the dining room to collect my books I would need for the upcoming year.

_Transforming Manual Grade 6_ of course from Professor Clearwater. I glared at it: I didn't like Professor Clearwater and she very obviously didn't like me. Along with the fact that the extent of my skill in transfiguration was transfiguring her 'Good mood into despair' as she always said, it wasn't one of my favourite subjects. I had barely scraped an E at OWLs and was only continuing the subject because it was required for Healing.

_Charms: a Journey of Charmings _was a relatively tame title for our charms professor, Professor Longbottom. She was one of my favourite teachers, even if her dreamy way of teaching us things, or rambling on about completely random, and not always existing, spells or people meant that I had to do extra study. I loved charms, and was very good at it.

_Confuddling Concoctions _had been set by our potions teacher, a friendly, yet rather annoying man called Professor MacMillan. He always seemed extremely shocked to be in a classroom at all, being a Hufflepuff through and through, and spent most of the lessons, boasting about adventures he'd had or journeys he'd been on, often involving Mum, Dad and uncle Harry. For this reason me and Al were his two favourite students.

The final book was locked safely upstairs in my bedroom closet, over which Dad had cast a silencing charm. Before I'd even had a chance to look at the title, the book had fallen open, and begun to roar so loudly that I had immediately dropped it. It had been roaring ever since, evading all attempts to get it to shut up by Mum, Dad, the rest of the family, even the minister when he had come to dinner a couple of weeks ago. Three guessed who set that one! Hagrid. Care of Magical Creatures was another one of my favourite subjects, especially since I was hoping to become a Creature Healer when I was older.

I slung my relatively light workload over my shoulder in my bag and started upstairs to pack my trunk. The packing didn't really phase me that much. Like mum, I had never been one to care about how I looked and normally threw on what came most readily to hand. My ironed school uniforms hung neatly in the corner. They were regulation length and size and came with sensible black shoes that stood, polished underneath them. Rules were not there to be broken after all. I sighed exasperatedly, longing for October, when I could simply sweep my wand and my packing would be done!

I started to grab my clothes and piled them neatly into my trunk, wincing as I remembered that I would have to catch Crandernap later and put him in his cage. He had never been one for restriction. My books went in next and finally my potions kit and hat. I sat back on my heels, satisfied: everything was organised. I grabbed my potions book, deciding to study for a while until Dad came home and could help me get the roaring book out of my closet. _In sixth year, you will start to meet even more difficult potions than you have before. They will encompass many more specialised skills and push you to the very…_

Crack! I jumped violently.

'Pig?' our tiny family owl was hopping up and down on the windowsill, carrying a letter which dwarfed him so much that it seemed to be pushing him slowly off the sill with its weight. I leapt forward, wondering for the umpteenth time how this little bird had survived a full twenty-three years and still had enough energy to zoom around the room like one of uncle George's fireworks. Grabbing him and hauling him in along with the letter, I checked the handwriting and smiled as I saw it was Al's. Crandernap appeared in the doorway, eyeing Pig shrewdly, his bandy legs tightening like springs. I threw Pig out of my room for his own safety and laughed as, after a few seconds, there were a series of loud crashes from the kitchen and my Mum's despairing cry of 'PIG!' sounded up the stairs.

I ripped open the letter and settled back on my bedspread to read it.

_Hi Rosie!_

_Thanks for the letter! There is TOO MUCH POTTER in my house at the moment, especially with James back from Teddy's and Grandma staying in the spare bedroom ( I literally have no idea how you coped with her for half the holiday). I've heard about those bloody books! When we went to Diagon Alley the other week Flourish and Blotts was full of them! Mum thought it was hilarious (especially that they were handing out earmuffs at the door) but James would not go anywhere near them. Seventh year Gryffindor and all that ;) He's being a right git around the house now. He's been going out with Anna Wood for a while now and seems to think their married now and going to take over the home. Grandma Weasley _told_ him the other day when he asked if he could bring her to stay over! 'Not under my roof!' she said; I think Dad is too scared of her not to agree! News from Teddy has been good, although he and Victoire have broken up again. He seems fine about it though, you'll probably know more than I do, as a boy I have no intuition about this stuff :') His hair was blue… make of that what you will ;) Lils has been grouchy almost the whole holiday; because her friends have gone on holiday and she says she hasn't seen you enough. She says she needs female company (mum looked offended). She also thinks that you planning a party when we get back would be a great idea, as do I! But I say we do it in the come-and-go room, so all the houses can come, and make it fifth year and up __ What d'you reckon? We can ask Pound for permission at the start of term! I hope you're ok and Hugo is enjoying haircut day (Lils has it on her calendar, so she can laugh at him)! Hope your mum and dad are fine and stuff and that you're all ready for tomorrow! _

_See you soon! _

_Love Al_

_PS- Don't be too hard on Scorpius, I reckon he's changed a bit now and I'm sure he was just trying to be helpful! Also please don't kill me for writing this…_

I giggled in spite of myself; Al could always cheer me up. James and Lily, I realised how much I had missed them all. And Teddy. Ohhh Teddy. I had harboured a not so tiny crush on him since fourth year and the news that he had broken up with Victoire, made my stomach leap a little. No Rosie, I told myself, he's bloody twenty-four! But I couldn't stop myself going into a mini daydream involving me, Teddy, and the dark corners of the party coming up at Hogwarts… I shook my head vigorously, as if trying to get water out. No. The party at Hogwarts. Lily's reaction had worried me a little. When I said party, I had meant a tea party in the great hall: a time for everyone to relax before exams started, and maybe even get to know our teachers a little better! I could hear Al laughing at me in my head. I suppose a proper party might be fun, with absolutely NO firewhisky of course: I was a prefect after all… But, if there was only a few pumpkin juices going around, maybe a couple of Cauldron cakes, it might be a nice way to meet new people!

Scorpius. He was the only thing me and Al had ever disagreed over. He and Al had been friends since second year, best friends in fact. At first, when Al had introduced him, I was excited. Everyone knew who Scorpius Malfoy was: the quiet, blunt boy who's father had been a death eater. Mum had always told us that we were to treat Scorpius Malfoy exactly the same as we would anyone else, but he was always so mysterious, he never spoke to anyone, except his close friends. He was different, and we all knew it. This illusion was broken on our first meeting. I remembered it so clearly.

I had made an extra special effort that day, combing through my hair properly and tying it half up at the back, the way that mum said made me look like a princess. Al said that I was going to meet his new friend Scorpius at morning break and that I was going to love him. I secretly hoped that me and Scorpius would hit it off instantly, and that me, Al and him could be best friends, going on adventures like mum and dad. That I might be able to step out of the huge shadow cast by 'The Golden Trio' and be liked for me, Rose, and not for my family.

We had met by the big oak tree in the Hogwarts courtyard. Al introduced us and I greeted him eagerly. He had simply nodded at me and then looked away.

'I've heard all about you of course, but I don't think we've ever actually spoken. I was really impressed by that comment you made in transfiguration yesterday though! I'm terrible at transfiguration. Not that I don't like it, of course I like it, it's a wonderful subject but…' Scorpius had silenced me with a look, while Al laughed at me silently from behind him.

'You're the girl who knows everything.' He had said simply. His voice was quiet and his grey eyes serene. I had blushed furiously.

'Well I-I wouldn't say everything,' I giggled, 'but thank you…'

'It wasn't a compliment.' He had interrupted, in the same, calm voice.

'W-what?' my voice had trembled.

'Some people don't like you, because you're a know-it-all, and you never have any fun; you just study. Are you trying to be like your mum? Even though you aren't really as clever as she was?' I had been stunned. Humiliated.

'You don't know me M-Malfoy!' I had stammered, feeling tears prick the back of my eyes.

'Yes I do.' He had said, looking at me in consternation.

'You don't mean it, do you Scorp?' said Al, looking troubled.

'I do. It's the truth.' He had looked at me, seemingly surprised by the tears which had overflowed down my cheeks. He reached out, and brushed one away: 'I didn't mean to upset you,' his eyebrows had drawn together. I had shoved his hand away.

'What exactly were you trying to do then Malfoy?' I had snarled through my tears. Not giving him a chance to answer, I had run from the courtyard and up to my dormitory, wrenching the curtains shut around me. I had cried for hours.

In the years following, I had never spoken to Scorpius again, except when yelling at him, to which he had always replied, to my annoyance, with the same calm reasoning which he had used the first time.

To my further annoyance, Scorpius' popularity had continued to rise all through Hogwarts. He was apparently a very loyal friend and a good guy, though I didn't see how, with all his rudeness and arrogance. His popularity with the female population of Hogwarts had risen too. His mysterious, brooding nature and (though I hated to admit it) startlingly good looks attracted girls like bowtruckles to a pile of fairy eggs. For some reason this irked me even more than his general popularity. Even my girls had fallen for him at one time or another.

My two best friends at Hogwarts, apart from Al, were two girls in my year: Tasha Lake and Edelweiss Longbottom.

Me and Tasha, or Tash, had met on my first day of Hogwarts, after both being covered in custard by Peeves as we had walked back from the feast to our new dorms. We had both decided to give chase, following Peeves halfway around the castle before he disappeared, leaving us in a dark room, filled with jewel bright eyes, with no idea where we were or how to get back to the Gryffindor common room. We had wandered the castle half the night trying to work our way back to the great hall, finally finding our way right to the base of Professor Pound's office, facing the giant bronze phoenix that had been there since Albus Dumbledore's time. We had had to finally wake her up and she was not happy, storming through the castle in her rollers, with much the same temperament as a Hungarian horntail. She had let us off as it was our first night, but had warned us against any more night-time adventures. We had been best friends ever since. I loved her because she was one of the only people who had behaved normally around me. She was muggle-born, so before Hogwarts, she had never heard of the war or any of it.

Edelweiss on the other hand, I had known since childhood, seeing as she was Neville and Luna's daughter. Her unfortunate name, product of her father's love of Herbology and her mother's general wackiness, was the bane of her life. Everyone who knew her called her Della. Della was like a diluted version of her mother: dreamy, yet more connected to the world in general. We had been best friends forever. I remembered toddling around with her at the Burrow; we used to follow Teddy around until he would do what we called his 'Muppet' faces; transforming his nose into crazy different forms: a pig snout, or even no nose all together (mum had almost fainted the first time she had seen him do this, thinking Voldemort himself had returned!) She was my escape, I could tell her anything. She was also one of the prettiest girls in the year, with a constant stream of boyfriends chasing after her long, dirty-blonde hair, her babydoll face, her vivid, blue eyes and her porcelain complexion. In third year however, she had decided that she was in love with James Potter and never looked back. She and Scorpius had briefly dated too, but it had come to nothing.

Tasha too was something of a player throughout Hogwarts, with numerous boyfriends under her belt. She didn't have the same stunningly good looks as Della, but she had pretty, chestnut hair; laughing brown eyes and a mouth that, though it was a little too large, was always open in a smile or laughter. She was the funniest person I knew, though I disapproved of some of her rule-breaking adventures with my cousin and his friends.

Granddad Weasley said that James Potter was a reincarnation of Al's grandfather, James Potter, who had also been a trouble maker. In my time as prefect, I had had many problems caused by my cousin and his friends pranking the school. James was very popular, and I thought he was wonderful, but he had a slight tendency to pick on those weaker than him, especially Al. Al however, could look after himself. Widely accepted as the kindest person, and most eligible bachelor at Hogwarts, Al sat comfortably on top of Hogwarts society. I could not think of someone better deserving.

I smiled as I folded up the letter and placed it in the drawer I kept in my dresser for all the letters I had received from my cousins, my friends and, only recently, from one Scorpius Malfoy. I glared at the handwriting, re reading it.

_Rose,_

_I received the new prefect patrolling rota today and saw that we had been partnered together. I know you don't like me, so I asked to switch patrols for both our sakes. I will ask if I can be paired with Amy Fuller from Hufflepuff, and if you don't mind, you can then go with Fabian Drew from your house. I hope this will make it easier for us to get along. Hope you're having a good holiday,_

_Scorpius._

I felt anger course through my body like lava. How dare he? He so obviously disliked me and didn't want to do patrols with me, which was worse enough, but to put the responsibility on me, to basically blame me! I was so indignant the first time I had read it, that I had almost ripped it up, but something had stopped me, as it had every time since. I brought the letter up to my face, feeling the parchment brush against my cheek, catching the cool smell of cotton and mint that clung to the paper. Why did he hate me? I found myself asking the question over and over again. I was liked well enough at Hogwarts, not the most popular of course but I had quite a few friends. No one hated me I didn't think. Except maybe Amy Fuller and Anna Wood who had never liked me since I had shouted at them for teasing poor Ellis Rand in first year. They never missed a chance to tease me for being a nerd or never having a boyfriend. I had had two in fact; I thought indignantly, there was that boy in first year, Stanley Ouran with whom I had held hands for a week before I'd grown so embarrassed that I had split up with him. And then in fourth year, there was Andy Styles who I had actually kissed! Then he broke up with me because James had put a nosebleed nougat in his morning croissant as a joke.

I groaned as I realised just how sad my dating history was. This year would be the year, I decided, I would get a boyfriend and _keep _him. I smoothed out the letter and replaced it in the drawer, picking my potions book off my bed and replacing it in my trunk.

The door slammed downstairs and I heard Hugo's jubilant cry of 'Dad! You've come to save me!' I grinned.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

'Dinners ready!' mum's voice came floating in from the kitchen. I moved my bishop left and then diagonal so it sat before Dad's queen.

'Check and mate' I said, satisfied, grinning up at my father who was looking at the board with consternation.

'But…' his eyes darted around the board, 'how on _earth…'_ I laughed.

'You'd think you'd recognise your own gambit Dad!' I stood, leaning over to kiss his balding head, as he continued to glare at the chessboard as if it had betrayed him.

'I swear,' he sighed, standing up and stretching out his back, 'you are a combination of your mother's brains and my chess genius,' he winked, 'it's an unbeatable combination.'

'Yeah, and she inherited your combined Quidditch skill too Dad!' grinned Hugo from where he was polishing his Meteorite in the corner of the living room. I pulled a face at him and he laughed.

'Yes, well, you becoming chaser for Gryffindor was a surprise to us all,' Dad laughed, 'you must have inherited your Quidditch skill from Ginny, or Fred or George, or Charlie.'

'_Excuse me!_' mum's voice was furious, her hair huge as she stood in the doorway to the living room, 'If it's not _too _much trouble, could you possibly come in for dinner? It's not like I've been slaving away at it for _hours _or anything.' Dad laughed.

'Oh give over 'Mione, I brought takeaway back with me! You put it in the magnowave! I did more work trying to get that bloody book to shut up upstairs!' Mum stuck her tongue out at him.

'Those _microwaves_ can be hard to work you know,' she was half laughing, leading the way into the kitchen where dinner was set out, Chinese, our August 31st dinner every year. Dad sat down with a groan, rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes.

'Bad day?' mum asked sympathetically, spooning bean sprouts onto Hugo's plate, much to his dismay.

'Mmmmm, we're weighed down in the auror office at the minute; it's all these 'anti-half-breed radicals'. No matter how many time Harry has told the public about how werewolves, centaurs, goblins and house elves helped us win the war, no ones going to believe it without some kind of proof. With Lupin gone, and Dobby and Kreacher, Griphook betraying us at Gringotts and the Centaurs not coming to our aid at the battle, there's a lot of mistrust going around. Trouble is, with Harry saying all this stuff; we're worried these groups are going to start targeting him.' I sighed. Nothing ever changes. All the speeches after the war, all the propaganda, they had all said the same thing: things will be better; we'll never let anything like this happen again. Sure, the prejudice against muggleborns was all but gone now, but the deep rooted hatreds against half-human creatures were still there, and they were being exposed now. Winning the wars meant nothing really, I thought bitterly, only a brief respite until the next lot of prejudiced wizards came to have a go.

'…there have also been more attacks too,' Dad was saying, 'three goblins and who knows how many house elves. Hundreds have been injured too.' Mum grimaced.

'Things are going to be crazy at Mungo's tomorrow then. I can't believe things like this are still happening. I knew I should have carried on SPEW!' Hugo snorted into his noodles. SPEW was a regular subject in our house.

'You're not going to make us buy those badges again are you mum?' asked Hugo, barely concealing his laugher. I choked on my milk. Mum glared.

'Hugo Wendell Weasley,' Hugo's face turned stony at the sound of his middle name, 'this is absolutely no laughing matter, these poor house elves have been oppressed for centuries and…'

'More pork balls mum?' I interrupted, sensing a SPEW lecture coming on.

Dad grabbed mum around the waist and pulled her over, kissing her quickly, effectively distracting her. She rolled her eyes at Dad.

'So Rose, all ready for tomorrow?' she asked quickly.

Hugo and Dad high fived under the table.

'Yep, all ready and packed,' I smiled, 'I got a letter from Al as well'

'Oh yes, I've been meaning to write to Harry,' Dad exclaimed through a mouthful of sweet and sour chicken (Mum looked faintly disgusted) 'How is everyone at their end?'

'Well Al's fine, a bit of an overload of Grandma…' Hugo laughed.

'I know what that feels like! Why did we actually have her over for _two weeks_?' Dad looked stony.

'Ask your mother,' he said in a dark voice; mum shot him a look.

'He didn't say much about auntie Ginny or uncle Harry,' I continued, 'but he says James is still going out with that Anna Wood,' Hugo and I pulled a face at the same time, 'and that he was terrified of the roaring books.' Mum, Dad and Hugo all fell about laughing.

'Oh Hugo, Lils has your haircut day on her calendar, so expect teasing tomorrow,' Hugo stopped laughing abruptly, glaring up at the mass of red hair that stuck up in tufts all over his head. I swung my carefully styled red curls around my face for emphasis; Hugo glared at them, murder in his eyes.

'You know they'll just go all frizzy tomorrow, don't you Rosie?' he grinned, vindictively. I had no retort; sadly this was the curse of having Hermione Weasley as your mother. I sighed despondently. Mum stood up, stacking plates carefully. She leaned over and whispered 'Sleek-eezey hair potion' into my ear. I giggled.

'Right, little man,' she said in a louder voice (Hugo coughed the number 14 very loudly) 'I think it's time you went to bed.' Hugo started an uproar before Dad turned his hair purple and threatened to make him go to school like it if he didn't go to bed. With much grumbling, Hugo tramped up the stairs.

'I think I'll go to bed too Mum,' I said, putting away the last pile of dishes.

'Are you sure darling?' she asked, looking into my face a little worriedly, 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, fine,' I said breezily, 'I just want to get a good night's sleep before tomorrow.' Her mouth turned up in a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

'Okay, you know we love you right?' I rolled my eyes.

'Of course' I kissed her on the cheek, hugged my Dad, who had returned from putting Hugo to bed, and went into the living room to gather my stuff. I climbed the stairs slowly, and sank on to my bed, slipping my clothes off carefully. I was suddenly very tired; I could feel the blood pumping around my head loudly in my ears. I lay back on my bed, feeling, rather than seeing the walls close in around me…

And then it stopped. I was in my room again, safe. I shook my head, getting up, still slightly wobbly. I caught sight of myself in a mirror across the room: I was as white as a sheet, with big, red-purple bruises under my eyes. I must be more tired that I had thought. I settled back onto my bed. It was a new year tomorrow: one that would be completely different. I fell into a contented sleep.

My mother's face stalked me through my dreams: sometimes normal, sometimes chalky, with red-purple shadows beneath her eyes. 'I'm worried about her Ron,' she kept saying, 'I'm worried about her.'


	2. On the First Day of Septemeber

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Thanks to thestarlitrose and krista for reviewing!**

**Thanks to ajbags97 and luna-lovegood-77 for putting this as one of their favourites, Wow!**

**Thanks to thestarlitrose, luna-lovegood-77 and TawnieRose for alerting the story **

''_Cos we are weird, weee-ird, but you love us all the same, we are going to make you screeeeaaammm…' _

I yawned widely, smiling in spite of myself. The 1st of September: the start of a new year at Hogwarts. I got out of bed quickly, smoothing down the covers, and grabbed my ironed clothes that were set out ready: if I was going to make it into the shower, I was going to have to be quick. I could hear Mum moving about in her bedroom: it was now or never. I wrenched open the door at the same time as mum; we eyed each other up for a moment, then we ran. She was too far ahead; she was going to get there before me…

'AHHHHHH!' At the last minute, Crandernap streaked out of the linen cupboard hissing and spitting furiously at having been woken up. Mum tripped over him, and then flew through the air, landing in a heap at the base of the bathroom door. Giving Crandernap a thumbs up, I leaped nimbly over Mum's crumpled form and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

I laughed as I heard Mum groan and Hugo's sleepy voice say: 'Wuzgoinon?'

I showered and dressed quickly to Mum's relief, then went down to the kitchen where Dad was still singing along to 'The Weird Sisters' on WWN. Hugo was already sitting at the table, his hair sticking up even more than the day before. He yawned massively before yelling:

'Dad! Turn the bloody retro hour down yeah?' I giggled as I helped myself to some Weetabix. 'How can you eat that sawdust Rosie?' Hugo said, eyeing my bowl with disgust as I laid it down on the table, pulling the morning daily prophet towards me. He favoured 'Quidditch O's' which flew of the bowl and floated in mid-air.

'Maybe because I don't like to catch my breakfast?' I answered him patronisingly, trying and failing to catch a green O that zoomed past my left ear for emphasis. 'There've been more attacks,' I grimaced, scanning the front page of the newspaper, 'A centaur herd in Norfolk.' Dad looked up.

'Well that's my cue to leave, I guess,' he said grumpily: he was as bad as Hugo with mornings. He reached for his briefcase and travelling cloak, swinging the latter around his shoulders with a sigh. 'Be good this morning,' he said, hugging Hugo and ruffling his hair, 'and have a lovely year at Hogwarts,' he reached me and hugged me as well, planting a kiss on my forehead, 'and you…' he pointed accusingly at Hugo, 'no more letters from Professor Pound ok? At least for the first week.' He turned on the spot, and with a crack, was gone.

'I can't wait 'til I can do that,' Hugo said wistfully, trying to catch a pink Quidditch O in his mouth.

'Not until _at least_ three years time,' I said warningly, examining a small bruise on my arm. Hugo snorted at me.

'HUGO!' Mum yelled from upstairs, 'YOU HAVEN'T PACKED YET?' I looked incredulously at my little brother.

'You do realise we're leaving in like an hour!' I laughed. Inexplicably, he grinned.

'Yeah,' he whispered, leaning forward, 'but I reckon if I leave it _really _late, Mum'll have to do it for me, by magic!'

'AND IF YOU THINK I'M DOING IT BY MAGIC, YOU ARE VERY MUCH MISTAKEN!' I grinned at Hugo hugely and he glared back, pushing his bowl into the sink and storming out of the room.

The next hour was a whirlwind of packing and chaos, punctuated by an unfortunate incident involving Crandernap and Hugo's brand new Quidditch robes. Against all odds, at half ten, we were all lined up in front of the fireplace: jackets on; Crandernap safely shut into his basket (Hugo kept shooting him dirty looks) and packed trunks in hand.

'Now are you sure you're okay with me leaving for work now and you getting on the train on your own?' Mum fussed, trying to comb through Hugo's hair, to his disgust.

'_Yes _Mum,' I laughed, 'just leave it to me okay?' She smiled, then kissed Hugo and hugged me.

'Write to me as soon as you get there' she managed to say before she was engulfed in emerald flames. Hugo muttered something that sounded very like 'as if' and I glared at him.

'Right, you go straight to the fireplace on the platform okay? _No detours._' When we had gone to Diagon Alley the year before, Hugo had ended up in Bristol 'by mistake'.

'All right, all right' he muttered, stepping into the fireplace and disappearing. I gathered my trunk and Crandernap's basket to me and stepped into the fire place, throwing down my floo powder. I was spun into green nothingness.

I gasped as cold water immersed my head and shoulders.

'Good choice not thinking to bring an umbrella Rosie!' I heard Hugo yell over the sound of the downpour. The Hogwarts Express gleamed scarlet as it sat in the platform, belching white steam into the sky. I caught sight of more red: my brother. I reached out and grabbed at what turned out to be his face.

'Bloody OWW Rosie!' he complained pushing my hand away. I could hardly see, water streaming down my hair on to my face. I offered a prayer of thanks to Merlin that I had decided to forgo makeup application this morning.

'Come on!' I yelled in Hugo's direction, starting to make my way over the slick platform to what looked like a door, 'I'll help you get your trunk on and then we can… oof!' For a moment, I thought I had actually collided with the train. A pair of arms encircled me, grasping on to my shoulders to steady me and then pushing me back so my saviour could look at me properly. I however, did not look up. The rain made the smell of clean cotton all the more potent. Just my luck.

'Rose?' he said incredulously. I groaned in defeat, looking up at him. Scorpius was looking annoyingly good, his tanned face contrasting with the white blonde hair that was plastered to his head with rain. He seemed to scan me with his silver eyes, delicately framed by golden lashes…

'Are you okay?' he asked, his eyebrows drawing together, 'You look pale.' I looked away, irritated with myself and caught sight of my reflection in the train window. I looked like a drowned rat.

'Shut up Malfoy,' I hissed, 'We can't all look as perfect as you.' I cursed myself as soon as the words had left my lips. I turned back to him. He looked surprised, and slightly amused. 'I-,' I started, 'Oh, you know what I mean. Just leave me alone okay? Shouldn't be a problem seeing as how you've sorted out prefect patrols.' He looked bewildered. 'Come on Hugo!' I shouted over my shoulder. My big exit would have been perfect if I hadn't slipped in a puddle, and for the second time in about two minutes, fallen into somebody else's arms.

'Oh for the love of Merlin!' I exclaimed in exasperation. I heaved myself up and found myself face to grinning face with Albus. 'Al!' I cried happily, pouncing on him in a hug that nearly knocked him off his feet.

'Hi Rosie,' he laughed, flicking the rain off his face. His green eyes fixed on something behind me: 'what did you do to Scorp?' he asked in amusement. I glared at him, then over my shoulder where Scorpius' silhouette was fading into the distance. He was hunched over, with his hands rammed deep inside his pockets. He looked almost… annoyed. I frowned: for some reason I felt a little guilty. Al misconstrued my dour expression. 'I'm sure whatever he did was terrible Rosie,' he grinned patting me on the shoulder. I turned to glare at him too.

'Lils, get off! GET OFF!' We both turned to see Hugo and Lily seemingly wrestling.

'I think it looks just lovely Hugo!' Lily sang, ruffling his hair and smiling sweetly while he tried to tame it into some kind of style, 'You'll be popular with the ladies!' I sympathised with Hugo's bright red blush. When you had Weasley genes, blushes were hereditary.

'Leave him alone Lils! The poor boys got enough to worry about,' laughed Al. I giggled as Hugo hit Al on the arm. I heard a scream and then something hit me with the force of a moving truck. Wet, red hair obscured my face and as I pulled back, I found myself looking into a large pair of excited, brown eyes.

'Rosie! It's so nice to see you!' Lily cried breathlessly, 'I have missed you SO much, you would not believe how horrible it is living with two smelly boys.' She pulled a face at Al who laughed.

'I'm halfway there!' I grinned, pulling a face at Hugo who was still trying to flatten his ginger mess. I spun my head around as I felt a hand ruffle my soaking hair. I blinked through the rain.

'Jamie!' I grinned, reaching forward to hug my cousin.

'Morning Rosie Posie,' I glared at him.

'I thought we agreed that we weren't going to call me that any more.' He laughed. Al flipped his dark hair, shaking water droplets all over us.

'Can we continue this conversation inside maybe? Because I think the rain has pretty much got through to my underwear by now.' We all rushed forwards trying to get under cover. Soon enough we had all the trunks inside the train and Crandernap had been carried in by a terrified James, who had never liked my cat. It seemed the dislike was mutual.

'Oh Merlin, I forgot!' I exclaimed, turning to Al, 'Are your parents here?' He grinned.

'Yeah they're down the platform. I think they're talking to Teddy.' Lily shot a look in my direction and my cheeks heated up.

'I think I'll just go say hi,' I said airily, glaring at Lily as she giggled. My stomach leapt as I jumped down off the warm train and back into the cold again. I ran for the shelter of the awnings that hung over the seated area of the platform, catching a flash of bright turquoise. He was happy then. Whenever he was happy, his hair was turquoise. I sighed as I saw him. His hair contrasted with his starkly white cheeks which again contrasted with his black cloak turned up against the cold. His eyes, violet today, stood out, framed by his high cheekbones. He was _gorgeous_.

'Hi Rosie,' his soft voice combined with _that_ smile made me turn to Rose-shaped goo.

'Hi Teddy,' I answered, swallowing hard, 'What are you doing here? Miss us at Hogwarts too much do you?' my hearty laughter echoed horribly in the silence and colour once again rose in my cheeks. To make matters worse, I could see my aunt and uncle looking very amused, standing in one corner.

'Actually, I'm here on ministry business, protecting you guys from the demonstrators.' My thoughts immediately went to the centaur herd reports I had seen in the Prophet that morning. 'Plus with Vi-, well lets just say I'm working a lot,' He smiled half heartedly and I felt a sudden urge to reach my hand out and smooth out his frown. I struggled to control myself and was saved by Uncle Harry.

'So we decided to bring him with us!' he reached forward and hugged me, then looked at me in the face. 'Are you alright Rosie? You're looking a little pale.' I got the impression, as I often did, that those green eyes, so much like Al's, knew something I didn't.

'So I've been told,' I said ruefully, 'I think it's just the weather.'

'Is it getting you down?' asked auntie Ginny sympathetically, also reaching forward and hugging me, 'Oh and where is young Hugo? Doesn't my favourite godson want to come and say hello?' I laughed.

'I think he's still too embarrassed about his new haircut' I giggled. Uncle Harry grimaced.

'I once let your mother give me a haircut. Never. Again. If only we could all just do what Teddy does' he said, turning to Teddy who had been watching us with amusement.

'It is much easier this way,' he grinned, winking at me and then starting to grow his hair longer and longer until it was down to his toes. I laughed much too loudly and for much too long. By the time I'd realised everyone was staring at me, it was too late. A flash of dirty blonde hair saved me.

'Della!' I shouted waving frantically in her direction. She gave a joyous 'woop!' and fought her way through the steadily growing crowds toward us. I waved a goodbye to my extended family and Teddy and rushed up to her.

'What's up?' she asked, frowning. I groaned loudly.

'I do believe I just made the biggest fool of myself that I possibly could in front of one Teddy Lupin,' I leant my forehead onto her shoulder despondently. She laughed, stroking my hair gently.

'I'm sure he didn't notice Rosie, he was probably concentrating on your fine looks and sparkling wit!' I snorted unattractively, grabbing hold of the cage which weighed down one of her arms. Her barn owl Sage slept peaceably within.

'C'mon,' I said, all too aware of Teddy's continued presence on the platform, 'Lets get inside before we dissolve in this rain.' We struggled our way across the platform again, luggage trailing beside us and were helped onto the train by James and his friend Fabian. Della smiled widely at James, unleashing the full power of those blue eyes upon him. He gulped, nearly dropping the trunk. Those things should be classed as weapons of mass destruction, I reflected grumpily, being helped onto the train by Fabian.

'You're looking great Rose,' he said to my chest.

'Thank you so much Fabian,' I said through gritted teeth, as Al snorted with laughter behind him.

'Rosie! Della!' a voice sang from slightly further down the train. I smiled, looking around.

'Tasharr!' I said back in a deep northern voice. She started walking like a farmer through mud, grinning creepily.

'Hello sexies,' her best perverted voice rang out for the train to hear. We ran over, hugging each other tightly.

'Ahh I do enjoy a bit of girl on girl on girl action,' sighed James happily. Al facepalmed behind him while Della turned a delicate shade of pink. I wondered for the millionth time why Della had chosen James Potter of all people to 'fall in love with'. There were not two people who were more different.

'This is a private showing,' Tasha winked at him, 'But come by later and… you still won't see anything. Sucks for you Jamie!' He whined jokingly and Al rolled his eyes.

'Leave the poor ladies to themselves, horny,' he grinned, tugging his brother away, 'you have a girlfriend remember!' We laughed, grabbing our trunks and various animals, and parting, me and the girls going into an empty compartment.

'It's bloody freezing in here!' Tash exclaimed, drawing her wet cloak around her. I rolled my eyes, pulling out my wand and casting the hot air spell. We all sighed in relief as warmth flooded over us. 'What would we do without you Rosie?' Tasha grinned at me.

'Freeze.' I said confidently, and they both laughed. We stored out trunks in the overhead railings and I removed my cloak, shoes, tights and jumper, conjuring hangers for them and stretching out over the seat in my skirt and top, spreading them out to increase their drying speed. Tasha however, did not stop at her jeans and t-shirt, but removed those too, leaving her standing in the centre of the compartment in her electric blue underwear.

'Merlin Tash!' I said in exasperation, 'If you're going to not wear clothes, lock the door!' I pointed my wand at the lock and it clicked shut. She pulled a face at me.

'Prude!' I glared at her.

'I'm not a prude! Slut!' I answered back. She gasped in mock outrage.

'Prude!'

'Slut!'

'Prude!'

'Slut!'

'Plut!' yelled Della. We both turned to her in consternation: she grinned. 'Combining words is the way forward!' We laughed and she shrugged happily, removing the cardigan and summer dress she had been wearing.

'Oh bloody hell, am I destined to be surrounded by naked girls on this train journey?' I asked, raising my eyes to the heavens as Tash and Della danced around in their underwear.

'Oh get your kit off Rosie,' Tash winked, 'You know you want to!'

'You will dry faster,' put in Della. I shook my head, laughing.

'No,' I said firmly, 'It's not worth the risk. I just feel sorry for the trolley lady when she comes in here and sees you two prancing around!'

'Only if she's lucky,' said Tasha cheekily. She finally fell back onto the opposite seat and laid herself fully out. Della did the same but on my side, sprawling on top of me luxuriantly. I sighed and pulled out my wand, conjuring a large golden beanbag from thin air and relaxing down onto it, pulling the potions book which I had stored in my rain mac with me. I stretched my long legs out in front of me, the best part of my body I had decided, and yawned.

'Nononononononono!' Tash didn't even sit up as she flicked her arm down and plucked the book from my grasp. 'Now is not the time for reading Rosie! You have the whole term to do that!' Della flipped onto her belly.

'Now is the time to tell us what you did to Teddy Lupin that was so terrible,' she said, grinning mischievously. I groaned and told them both the entire story of my shames this morning from the moment I had stepped out of the fireplace.

'I'm sure he didn't notice,' Della said kindly.

'But that's just it!' I said in anguish, 'He's never going to notice anything I do because he thinks I'm just a kid! I think I might have to accept that it's never going to happen,' misery filled my stomach.

'Ah well, at least there was one triumph of the morning,' said Tash, with a wicked look in her eye.

'Oh really?' I said incredulously, 'enlighten me.' She grinned.

'I wouldn't call a morning where you got held by a wet Scorpius a complete disaster!' I snorted loudly.

'I would! I don't know what you two see in him,' I shook my head. Della sighed dreamily.

'Did you see him after that Gryffindor-Hufflepuff game last year? When he took his shirt off?' she asked her eyes unfocused; Tash whistled in appreciation. I rolled my eyes. 'I would like,' Della continued, 'to lick that torso until Hufflepuff win the Quidditch cup.'

'In other words, forever.' Tash giggled in agreement. I grumbled exasperatedly.

'I thought you liked my cousin Della,' I said testily. She turned to smile.

'I obviously never would,' she smiled, 'Firstly, well, for obvious reasons; and secondly because James, though not quite as lickable as Scorp, is my true love.' I snorted at the last statement, then stopped.

'Wait, what's for obvious reasons?'

'I think Della is referring to the fact that someone else likes him more.' Tash grinned. My stomach tightened.

'Every girl likes him, it's not out of the ordinary,' I muttered.

'She's talking about you silly!' said Tash loudly. My mouth fell open.

'WHAT? I…I… me? What are you talking about! Don't be stupid! We hate each other!'

'_You _hate him,' corrected Della, closing her eyes and relaxing back onto the seat, 'He doesn't hate you Rosie, he never has done.' I scoffed loudly, thinking back to the second year incident: I could still feel his phantom fingertips brush along my face. I raised my hand to my cheek.

'Your cousin was looking rather fit today Rosie,' said Tash absent-mindedly. I thanked Merlin for the change of subject. I felt Della stiffen beside me. I looked over at her. She was staring at Tash, her blue eyes suspicious. I frowned slightly; it wasn't like Della to be jealous. Tasha had obviously meant Al. Why was Della so touchy?

'Al?' I asked shooting a look to Della who looked like she suddenly understood; for some reason I felt uneasy.

'Mmmmm,' Tash continued, 'don't you think Della?' Della cleared her throat.

'Yeah, very nice,' she smiled.

'I think it's the eyes,' continued Tash, 'they're so…piercing. And the way he's grown his hair looks really good.'

'I thought you didn't date Quidditch players,' I laughed. Tasha's face turned stony.

'Can you blame me after the Fabian debacle? Merlin he's an idiot.' I laughed. In fourth year, Tasha and Fabian had dated briefly: two days to be exact. She had dumped him because it wasn't working and Fabian hadn't taken it well. They were both coincidently chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. In four out of the five games leading up to the championship, he had refused to pass her the quaffle at any point, up until my cousin Fred, the then Quidditch captain, had threatened both their places on the team. Al played keeper on the Gryffindor team.

'How's it going with James then Della?' I asked. Della smiled weakly, turning red again.

'I don't really know,' she said quietly, 'there are moments when we really connect, and when it seems he likes me, but it looks like things between him and Anna are getting quite serious.' I reached over and hugged her. She seemed really unhappy.

'Don't even talk to me about that bitch,' Tasha said darkly, 'd'you know her and her friend Amy tried to get Ellis to ask me out over the summer? They obviously thought it would be hilarious. He was so confused.' She looked troubled.

'She's been trying to get my mum fired,' said Della, quietly, 'they say she's incompetent.' Tash and I let out sounds of outrage. 'It's okay,' she smiled, 'apparently her Dad got really mad at her, and withdrew all kinds of complaints she's made. It just means she's going to be even more horrible this year…'

The compartment door flew open with a bang.

'Speak of the devil…' muttered Tash.

'…And the devil shall appear,' I finished, glaring at the two girls who stood in the doorway. Amy Fuller stood with her hands on her hips, glaring around the compartment. She was very pretty, with long, shiny, dark hair that hung straight like a waterfall down to her waist, and huge half-violet eyes, the kind that only graced muggle supermodels and Teddy Lupin of course. Anna Wood stayed slightly behind her, glaring into the carriage too. She was less stunning than Amy, but still pretty. Her long, lean body moved gracefully like some kind of giraffe and her short, bobbed hair did not move from its position, giving her a doll-like quality.

'Oh look,' said Amy nastily, 'the whores have arrived.' Della pulled her dress down and covered herself with it, but Tasha merely sat up and looked defiant.

'They wouldn't be whores,' I said through gritted teeth, 'If you hadn't half broken our door down and exposed them to the whole carriage.' Her violet gaze fell on me.

'Oh don't worry Weasley, I wasn't talking about you,' she sneered, 'you're much too boring to fall into the whore category.'

'Hey!' said Della in outrage.

'No,' Amy continued as if there had been no interruption, leaning forward and pulling my hair out away from my head, which had now dried into a sort of ginger afro, curse the Granger genes, 'But you might qualify for clown college with this.' Blood flooded my cheeks and neck.

'Why don't you leave now,' said Tash in a low, dangerous voice, pulling her wand out of the waistband of her pants, 'before I'm forced to hex you.' Amy laughed, prompting Anna to join in.

'I just wanted a little chat with Weasley is all,' she said smiling. Suddenly her face turned cold. 'I saw that little stunt you pulled this morning, and I just wanted to warn you not to try anything like that at school.'

'What little stunt?' Della asked angrily, 'Rose hasn't done anything!'

'That little 'falling over' trick you pulled with my Scorpius? I know you must be still smarting from the way he rejected you in favour of me for patrols, but there's no need to do anything that desperate,' she snarled into my face. I laughed hollowly.

'_Your_ Scorpius?' I asked, 'Have you checked that he doesn't mind you calling him that? If you ask me, it's you who's desperate.' Tash and Della laughed.

'If I were you,' Amy hissed, leaning right into my face, 'I'd be careful. I will find a way to punish you if you so much as touch him again.' I laughed derisively.

'You don't scare me Fuller. If that's all you wanted to say, maybe you leave. I'm sure you're time would be better spent convincing Scorpius to be your boyfriend, not trying to convince everyone else that he already is.' Amy glared at me, then grabbed Anna and stalked out of the compartment, slamming the door behind her.

Tash and Della both burst out laughing and reached forward to high-five me. I returned them, smiling half-heartedly and was only half listening as they started a conversation about the new Quidditch season. Though I had said otherwise, Amy had rattled me. Maybe it was the loathing in her eyes, or the fact that she had threatened me, but I knew deep down that it was mostly the Scorpius thing. Did she really consider me enough of a threat to come and threaten me? Why would she even think me, nerdy Rose Weasley had even the slightest chance of getting with one of the most popular and sort- after boys at school? Amy had confused me about where I stood. I had always thought that people knew the score where me and Scorpius were concerned: that we were enemies: we hated each other. Did people really think that I was desperate for Scorpius? I dug the heels of my hands into my eyes as I tried to think of any time when I had given off that impression.

What was also confusing me was what Tash and Della had said. They surely knew me best, apart from Al perhaps. They thought I _liked_ Scorpius. I didn't. What was more surprising was that they said Scorpius liked me, or at least had no problem with me. I had always assumed that he hated me too. Oh Merlin, what if he didn't? But he had to. Why would he say that to me in second year if he didn't?

I looked between my two laughing friends. Would they tell me if I had behaved badly towards Scorpius? _Had_ they? I had felt guilty this morning, and that was new. And _what _was going on with Della? I had never seen her defeated before but that was what fitted her attitude to James this morning. And the way she had looked at Tash when she had commented that my cousin was handsome. I made a mental note to have a chat with Della about James as soon as I could. I felt a heavy tiredness settle over me like a cloud, like last night; my mothers face swam into view, starkly white and skeletal: _worried…I'm worried about her…_

For the second time in half an hour, the door banged open.

'Oh for the love of Merlin! What is the bloody point in locking it?' I said exasperatedly as a large assortment of boys barged in, spearheaded by James.

'Why didn't you tell us you were having a naked party?' cried James taking in Tasha and Della's half naked forms, 'We would have been over here much sooner!' Al rolled his eyes at his brother and smiled at me conjuring another beanbag and settling himself next to me.

'Sorry girls,' he said in an exasperated voice, 'We can't really control him.' Tasha laughed, but Della looked shyly up at James, not bothering to pull down a dress this time I noted with amusement. Fabian barged his way through the crowd, looking at Della's white stomach like he wanted to eat it. I shot a look to Al who rolled his eyes.

'I think you look great girls,' Fabian said, sitting down next to Della's feet and scooting himself up the seat as to be nearer to her. Her face blanched.

'Oh piss off Fabian,' said Tash merrily, as James squeezed in beside her, revealing the last person in the group. Scorpius was the only boy in the room who was looking at me. Fabian and James were looking at their respective seating partners appreciatively (I saw jealousy once again flash in Della's eyes) and even Al was now watching Della's slender leg, following it with his eyes like a metronome. I flushed, embarrassed for reasons unknown, trying to straighten out my clown hair into something vaguely presentable. He just looked.

Someone had started a conversation about nothing in particular, and now Della and Tash were dressing in their Hogwarts robes. Still he watched me. He was in his Hogwarts robes too, his shirt unbuttoned at the top and his Ravenclaw tie swinging in his hand. I felt uncomfortable, judged. So I used my defence mechanism.

'Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend Malfoy?' I spat at him. Confusion clouded his quicksilver eyes.

'What do you…?'

'She came looking for you,' I said bitterly, 'came and _threatened _me actually. I'm actually not sure if us even talking is allowed.'

'Who did?' he asked, frowning.

'Amy,' I watched for a reaction in his face, but it remained impassive.

'Amy's not my girlfriend.' He said simply. I laughed.

'She won't like that.'

'Why do you care?' he asked seeming genuinely interested, 'are you jealous?' I looked at him, shocked.

'No… I…. of course I'm not!' I scoffed, 'What, I suppose that you think you're so irresistible that no one can, well, resist you, Merlin, you're so…arrogant!' His eyes turned stormy.

'I don't think any of those things; you were the one who said them.' He replied, glaring at me. There it was again, that guilt that weighed down my stomach.

'You're impossible,' I muttered darkly. He actually grinned at that. It was surprising, and slightly dazzling: I'd never seen him smile close up before. His face seemed to light up from the inside, his eyes dancing. My stomach twisted pleasantly and I looked down at it in surprise. That was odd. I looked back up to Scorpius and saw that he had followed my eyes downwards. He was now staring at my legs, which were stretched out in front of me with a strange look in his eyes. I shook my head: I didn't think I'd ever understand him.

'Prefect meeting!' Al suddenly announced, tearing his eyes away from Della. I looked at him oddly; had everyone gone crazy today? 'That's why we came here,' he explained, 'To pick up Rosie for the prefect meeting.' I jumped up in panic.

'Oh Merlin! We're late!' I gasped. I hauled Al up by the collar and grabbed Fabian's wrist, waving to everyone as I hurtled out of the compartment, not even stopping to pick up my shoes.

We hurtled through the train, knocking first years left, right and centre in our charge for the prefects' carriage. As we reached the mahogany door, apprehension began to build up in my stomach. Molly Weasley, my cousin and Head girl, had promised that if any of us were late to any prefect meetings, she would throw us in the black lake at the earliest possible opportunity. Then it hit me. I turned around to Fabian, Al and Scorpius, a huge smile on my face.

'Why are you smiling?' asked Scorpius, he looked worried for my health, 'She's going to destroy us.' I gave him a derisive look, and then grinned jubilantly at my cousin, shaking my head.

'We have a secret weapon,' I said triumphantly.

'What?' Fabian asked.

'You!' I said happily. It was well known that Molly Weasley had an enormous crush on Fabian Drew. I conjured a bouquet of sunflowers (her favourites) out of mid-air, shoving them at Fabian and straightening his tie. Scorpius grinned, catching on quickly, and again it took me slightly off guard: my stomach flipped.

'Nonononononono!' hissed Fabian in horror; he had obviously caught on too. I sent him a pleading look.

'It's the only way to escape detention,' I implored, messing up his hair a little. Fabian looked conflicted, then defeated. He sighed and braced himself, lifting his hand up to knock on the door. It flew open immediately.

'LATE!' boomed Molly's voice from inside, 'The giant squid will be having a nice di…' She looked Fabian up and down quickly through her horn-rimmed glasses, a blush starting to creep up her cheeks. He offered her a very forced smile.

'Oh Fabian, they're beautiful, oh, I had no idea you were going to do this, what a lovely surprise!' I marvelled at the transformation from full-blown harpy to a giggly, simpering girl. I smiled at Scorpius and Al proudly, then caught sight of Amy Fuller glaring at me from across the compartment and looked away quickly. 'I suppose I could let you four off just this once,' she beamed, gesturing to the empty seats. I quickly took the one next to my friend Ariel from Slytherin. She shook her head at me in mock disgust, then giggled hugging me quickly before the meeting was brought to order once again.

'As you all know, things in the wizarding world at large are becoming more and more dangerous, and Hogwarts School is likely to become a target. This means that our jobs as prefects will be even more intense this year.' Ariel groaned quietly, along with most of the compartment. Aaron from Ravenclaw pulled a face at the back of Molly's head, as she consulted her list of duties.

'If I might just add something here…' piped up the head boy, Callum. Molly silenced him with a death stare. I caught Al's eye and then looked quickly down again, willing myself not to burst out laughing.

'As I was saying,' Molly said straightening her glasses carefully as she peered down at the list, 'Patrols will take place every night,' There was uproar.

'Every night?' Amy exclaimed, looking at Molly in loathing. I had to agree with her: this year was our NEWTs year, and if we had to go out every night…

'THAT'S ENOUGH!' yelled Molly, 'If you had actually all looked properly at your patrolling rotas, you would see that in fact, each pair has to do it _once a week_.' Al smiled and waved at Ariel, who blushed slightly. I glared at him, darting my eyes to Scorpius and he grinned: Al of course got lucky with his partner. 'That reminds me,' said Molly, 'Rose, Scorpius, I'd like to see you at the end of this meeting.' Something sank inside me.

'I'm going to be stuck with Fabian aren't I?' I groaned onto Ariel's shoulder. She smiled widely.

'I'm sure you'll have a great time! You might even get a bit of snogging done!' I mimed being violently sick all over her.

'I also need to talk to Albus and Ariel,' she said, consulting her list again. I grinned at Ariel evilly.

'Maybe we're switching partners!' I whispered in her ear.

'I don't think I'd mind,' she hissed back, eyeing Scorpius happily. I rolled my eyes; what was wrong with the girls at Hogwarts?

'…These partners will basically be your prefect other halves. Think of it like being married to them,' the compartment all watched her incredulously, 'what I mean is, think of this year as a competition, especially the sixth year prefects. Whoever impresses me,' Callum coughed loudly, 'us,' she amended grudgingly, 'and Professor Pound the most, will be appointed head boy and head girl next year.' I sat up straight. This was what I had been waiting for. Head-girlship would be the peak of my Hogwarts career. I had been planning for this since my very first year, no, my very first _day _at Hogwarts. I couldn't believe I had been late to the first meeting! I only hoped the judging had not begun yet.

'The judging will begin first thing tomorrow,' Molly was saying as if she had read my mind, 'and will conclude on the last OWLs exam date. I wish you all the best of luck.' A few people were starting to look excited, turning around and whispering to their partners. Ariel grinned goofily at Al and I rolled my eyes. I caught Scorpius looking at me from across the room and I gave him a small smile. He immediately turned away, his attention claimed by Amy. So much for not having a problem with me.

'Well I think that's all for now,' said Molly importantly, folding her list up, 'Did you want to say anything Callum?' without letting him so much as open his mouth, she continued: 'We'll be arriving at Hogwarts in approximately fifteen minutes, I suggest that some of you,' she glared at Ariel and I, both of us still in our own clothes, 'go and get ready.' I flushed with embarrassment. Everyone got up, except me, Ariel, Al and Scorpius. When everyone had gone, Molly turned to us, with a severe look on her face.

'I hear that you two,' she said, pointing at me and Scorpius, 'want to switch around so that you have different pairs.' Scorpius shot a look at me.

'Well…' I started but Molly immediately interrupted.

'Listen Rosie, I know you've always wanted to be head girl and to be honest, at the moment, you and Scorpius are the front runners of this competition,' I tried to find a place between embarrassment, delight and chagrin. 'To be a head girl,' she said proudly and Ariel slumped back on her seat, obviously sensing a Molly lecture coming on, 'you have to be organised, hard-working and enthusiastic, but you also have to be able to work with people you might not like. I don't really know what's going on between you two, but I feel that if you can overcome your differences and work together, you are both as good as heads. For that reason, you will not be switching partners.' My heart sank. The only thing that hadn't factored into my head girl equations was Scorpius. He ruined everything. I glared at him, as he stood, his head slightly lowered, looking at the tie, still in his hands.

'Why are we here then?' asked Ariel, standing up in confusion. Molly glared at her and she sat back down with a sigh.

'Word on the street is, Rose and Albus are planning some kind of welcome back party, and I'd just like to say, I think it's a wonderful idea! You four can organise everything. I must say I'm impressed, this is exactly the kind of new thinking that we need to make life at Hogwarts that much better.' She beamed around at us 'Will Fabian be going do you think?' Ariel let out a snort of laughter, badly disguised as a sneeze.

One talk on the safety of distribution of Firewhisky later ('If I see ONE bottle, in the black lake you ALL go.') Molly finally dismissed us. The train had entered the valley between the leafy mountains just outside Hogsmeade, indicating that we were about two minutes from Hogsmeade station. We hurried through the train, splitting off from Ariel and then rushing back to our original compartment.

Everyone inside was already dressed in their Hogwarts robes and Tash and Della were gathering their trunks and Sage off the racks at the top. Crandernap was sleeping soundly in the centre of my beanbag and James, looking terrified, was poking him apprehensively, the open wicker travelling case open in his other hand. Everyone looked up as we entered.

'Where've you been?' asked James, his voice blissful in relief as he thrust the carrier into my arms and put as much distance between him and Crandernap as possible in the cramped space. I picked up my sleeping cat gently, and placed him in the cage, locking the door behind him, shaking my head at my cousin.

'How are you a Gryffindor?' I asked him laughing. He pouted, sitting down on Al's beanbag. 'Oh nononono!,' I said, grabbing him under the armpits and failing to lift him up, 'All you boys need to get out while I change!' I smiled gratefully at Della as she passed me a set of school robes that she had retrieved out of my trunk.

'Go on Rosie, give us a peek!' shouted Fabian. Me and my two large boy cousins turned on him, glaring. He faltered, then got out of the compartment quickly, muttering about double standards and uniform. Scorpius, James and Al followed him, and I quickly undressed, pulling on my new school robes as the train started to slow.

'You need to get some new underwear Rosie,' Tasha tutted, 'and some new shoes… basically a whole new uniform.' I turned to give her a look.

'My uniform is regulation, and as for my underwear, it doesn't really matter does it? No ones going to see it!' I was handed my trunk by Della and gathered it together with Crandernap in my arms.

'I beg to differ!' Tasha cried, pulling her jumper down slightly so you could see a hint of blue bra through her white shirt.

'Pshhh, slut,' I said again, ducking the blow that came from her the next second. The train came slowly to a stop and we struggled our way out of the compartment and through the corridors that were now heaving with people.

'Let her through! She's a prefect!' cried Tash loudly and a group of first years looked back at her in terror. I smiled kindly at them.

'You can't just use my being a prefect to get through crowds Tash!' I hissed at her, as the group of first years scattered. She pulled me into the gap in the crowd which had appeared.

'There's got to be some perks to being a prefect!' she answered, 'you have to do all these duties and you don't get to push through a few first years? I'm just trying to take what's rightfully yours Rosie!'

'Thank you so much,' I said sarcastically, jumping off the train and dumping my trunk in the pile ready to be magicked up to the castle. I waved goodbye to Crandernap who growled accusingly at me.

'Firs' years, over here firs' years!' I grinned, turning around and peering up into the wrinkled face of Hagrid.

'Hiya Hagrid!' I yelled up at him.

'Alrigh' Rosie? How yer mum and dad and yer brother?' he smiled down at me, his beetle black eyes twinkling like stars in the dark night.

'They're all fine,' I shouted back over the noise of the crowds, 'I've got to go Hagrid, I've got to get the lower years off the train.'

'I'll see yer tomorrow? Second lesson!' He waved and I smiled back, walking backwards towards the train. For the third time that day I collided with something and a pair of arms steadied me. I turned slowly, praying it wasn't Scorpius or Fabian. It was, however, an unfamiliar face that greeted my eyes. A handsome face, with kind, green eyes, less vivid then Al's with flecks of tawny colour in them; he smiled at me.

'Hello,' he said, releasing one of my arms and running his hand through his soft, curly brown hair.

'Hello,' I answered, smiling back at him. I was enjoying the fact that his other hand was lingering on the top of my other arm. He looked into my face. 'I'm Rose,' I offered, raising my eyebrow slightly.

'Oh,' he said, as if remembering himself, 'I'm Manchester.' I burst out laughing, then stopped abruptly as he grimaced.

'Oh Merlin, you're serious,' I said horrified, 'I'm so sorry!' He laughed.

'It's fine, I get that reaction a lot, most people just call me Manny,'

'Well it's nice to meet you Manny,' I said, holding out my hand, 'you should meet my friend Della, real name Edelweiss.' He took my hand and surprised me by kissing it, looking up at me with those soft, autumn eyes.

'I thought I had it bad,' he said, chuckling.

'Rosie!' I swung my head around and saw Al beckoning from where he was supervising the unloading of the train.

'Sorry, I have to..' I said, turning around to Manny.

'It's okay, see you around Rose,' he smiled, disappearing into the crowd. I exhaled, blowing my cheeks out, making my clown hair fly off my forehead. I felt a hand grab me backwards and Al's face soon came into view.

'Who was that then,' he asked, waggling his eyebrows at me wickedly. I rolled my eyes.

'That was Manny,' My eyes fixed onto the place where he had disappeared.

'Oh I know who Manny is, I used to be partnered with him in Divination, I was just wondering what he is to _you_,' More eyebrow waggling. I snorted at him, helping a first year pull his overlarge trunk off the train.

'He is nothing to me Albus, I just _met_ him.' I said firmly.

'You seemed to be getting quite cosy,' he laughed, 'kissing your hand and everything!' I lashed out to hit him and managed to hit a group of second years instead: they went down like skittles. Me and Al dived in, pulling them up straight and brushing them down, trying to untangle the large knot that had formed at the doorway. I hoped to Merlin that Molly wasn't watching. Another set of hands started pulling at the crowd, helping us. 'Oh Rosie,' Al was saying, 'what _would_ Manny say if he knew you were _violent_?' I snarled exasperatedly, grabbing Al's head between my hands.

'I don't know,' I said, raising my eyes to the heavens, 'Snog my face off probably!' I snapped my eyes back to Al's face. Oh. Merlin. Why did bad things happen to good people? Scorpius stared back at me, looking both confused and extremely amused.

'Snog your face off?' he asked raising a mocking eyebrow, 'Well, if you insist…' he was too close, the smell of cotton coming off him in waves. My brain was fuzzy. His lips turned up at the corners slightly: I realised I had never really appreciated them before. They looked soft and full, like velvet; they were coming towards me. I released his face as though I had been burned, jumping back and almost falling over the group of second years again. Scorpius laughed quietly.

'Ahh Manny,' said Al sadly, 'I fear you have been replaced!' I blushed lobster red and hit out at Al again, this time connecting and not causing a pile up. When I turned around, Scorpius was gone, leaving an awkward, sick feeling behind. I caught a wave of dizziness and swooned slightly. I frowned to myself; this seemed to be happening increasingly often.

'Woah, Rosie, are you okay?' Al was looking down at me anxiously and I realised I must have fallen on to his shoulder. He was holding me carefully as if I might break. I tried to stand up properly, then gave up and leaned heavily on Al again.

'I'll be fine in a minute,' I said weakly, 'I think it's just that I haven't eaten since breakfast.' Al didn't look convinced, and supported me to the carriage where Tasha, Della and James were waving from.

'I'm just tired,' I insisted to my friends as I climbed into the carriage unsteadily, then leant against Al's shoulder for the journey, trying to get rid of the sick, tired feeling that weighed down my eyelids and my brain. Scorpius watched me all the while.

R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R

'Ravenclaw!' the sorting hat yelled, and the tiny girl practically ran off the platform with relief. I clapped politely while the Ravenclaw table cheered. Al joined in for a couple of beats, then drummed his fingers on the table impatiently. I looked around at my friends in disgust. Della sat, staring at the ceiling, twisting her blonde hair into style after style after style; at the moment, it was a pineapple-like construction, making her look like a frothy, blonde fountain.

Tash was sitting with her forehead down on the table. Every few seconds, she would start to slide sideways, looking like she would fall off the table, only to be jerked awake by James' elbow and sit bolt upright, before groaning and laying down on the table once again. Between nudging Tasha awake, James was staring at the golden plate that lay in front of him as if he could make food appear on it just with his eyes. Fabian was looking at Della with the same expression.

'The sorting is an important part of our school's heritage!' I hissed to the table at large, 'You could at least look interested!' James nudged Tasha who jerked awake.

'Oh thank God! Is it finished?' she said very loudly. I tried to lower my head as the entire school hall turned to peer at us. Clearwater, who was holding the sorting hat carefully to her chest glared menacingly at the Gryffindor table.

'Yes, Miss Lake,' she said acidly, 'but if you don't quieten down, then I can probably organise some kind of repeat for you in detention.'

'Thanks for the offer professor!' she called back, 'But you know how it is… too much of a good thing…' There was a smattering of laughter across the hall and Clearwater glared angrily at Tasha. I felt a foot rub gently against mine from under the table and I shot my head up, looking around. The only boys in the near vicinity were my cousins or Fabian, who was still staring gormlessly at Della. Someone had obviously mistaken my foot for someone else's. Feeling a rush of hilarity as the foot made its way slightly further up my leg, I kicked and James jolted in his seat. I stared at him and he looked uncharacteristically awkward, not quite meeting my eyes.

'Another new year at Hogwarts!' Pound had stood up, and was now addressing the school, 'There are no announcements so pressing that they warrant getting in the way of your appetites, dig in!' A great cheer went up as food blossomed on our plates. I hung back with Della and Al while the rest of my cousins and friends started on the food like wild animals. I rolled my eyes as Tasha ate a large piece of beef in a very unladylike way, and helped myself to some roast potatoes. Al claimed the treacle tart to himself, cutting himself a huge slice.

'This is literally, my favourite part of the year,' sighed James, looking around at the laden plates happily.

'You're last one,' I grinned, leaning over to grab the pitcher that contained milk and pouring myself a huge glass. James looked appalled.

'First, why would you say that? I'm hardly keeping it together knowing I'm leaving Hogwarts next year as it is! Secondly, you're a weird cow woman for drinking milk!'

'Cows drink water, not milk moron!' I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

'My Mum says there actually is a weird cow woman, she lives in Somerset,' added Della dreamily. James looked at her in confusion: I sensed danger.

'Where is your mum Della?' I asked quickly, changing the subject.

'She had to go have a meeting with the governors,' Della shrugged, 'About all those complaints from An…' She stopped abruptly, looking at James in concern. His face had darkened.

'Yes, I know, I know, my girlfriend has been spreading unhappiness and all that. I've been meaning to have a little chat with her.' He darted out from beneath the table, scooting across the tables to the Hufflepuff section and darting in between Amy and Anna. Me, Della and Tash watched him closely. Anna tried to greet him eagerly, leaning in and kissing him enthusiastically. He responded half-heartedly, disentangling himself from the kiss when he first got the chance and leaning in close to her, talking to her in a low voice. I turned back to Al.

'Pass the chi..'

'YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME?' I jumped violently, sending carrots flying. It was completely silent. A bright smile lit up Tasha's face and Della looked slightly shocked. I turned slowly to the scene behind me. Anna was standing up, her face contorted in fury.

'YOU CAN'T BE BREAKING UP WITH ME! _NO ONE _BREAKS UP WITH ME!' Even the teachers had started to look over. James grinned at Anna.

'This'll be a new experience for you then!' he said happily. I caught Scorpius' eye from across the tables and looked down firmly before I burst out laughing. Poor James really had no idea. Anna slapped him hard across the face.

'Take it back!' she screeched, looking quite deranged.

'Jeez Anna!' he exclaimed and I saw anger flare in his eyes, 'You want to know the real reason why I'm dumping you?' She opened her mouth to say something but he cut in quickly, 'Because you're a bitch. You treat people badly, you're horrible to my friends; you almost got professor Longbottom fired for god's sake!' She gaped, unable to speak, and for a few seconds I felt incredibly sorry for her. Then she smiled.

'You know what? I don't care!' she laughed, 'I can get any boy that I want in this school.' I grew apprehensive as she looked around the surrounding area, where boys were looking quite hopeful, even in light of her recent performance. She spotted her target. '_Any_ boy.' She grinned, and with that, she marched right up to Scorpius Malfoy and kissed him full on the mouth.

I felt flames of fury licking up from my belly to my throat as if someone had pulled a ripcord on a hot air balloon. 'No!' I exclaimed, pushing my bench back and standing, the fire in me propelling me forward. Scorpius looked both shocked and alarmed, clutching Anna's back so he didn't completely fall off the seat. A few boys whistled uncertainly in the silence.

'Right Miss Wood that's quite enough,' said Professor Clearwater briskly, marching up the aisle between the seats and pulling Anna off Scorpius who looked like he'd been hit over the head with something heavy. I had never liked Professor Clearwater, but at that moment, I could have kissed her. Anna licked her lips proudly and followed Clearwater out of the hall with a dirty look in James' direction. Realising that I was still standing up, I dropped back down on the seat, thanking Merlin that there were so many distractions in the immediate vicinity. Nobody seemed to have noticed my little outburst, excepting Tash and Della of course, who were both looking at me with identical grins. I looked back innocently but I could sense a boy discussion coming later. I sighed.

The rest of the feast passed fairly uneventfully. Our little group chatted about everything and anything, from James' dramatic breakup with Anna (we all offered our congratulations) to the news about the anti-half breed radicals (we all agreed they were mental). Even Professor Pound mentioned them in her speech after the feast. We were amongst the few that clapped loudly at the end of the address, as she urged us to be open minded and unprejudiced towards part-human creatures. There were lots of worried looks shooting around the hall, especially on the Hufflepuff table. Many of them had been starting to believe the propaganda that come through everyone's letterboxes and portrayed part-human creatures as dirty, malevolent animals. It didn't help that a Hufflepuff boy named Roger Morris had disappeared into the forbidden forest a couple of years ago and never come out. Many of the Hufflepuffs believed that he had been abducted by the centaurs, nonsense in my opinion. What would the centaurs want with a boy like Roger Morris?

Albus produced a newspaper during dessert and showed us an article which reported the disappearance of several Vampires in the north of England. I read the article, shocked. Vampires, along with being extremely dangerous, were reclusive and preferred to live outside most wizarding communities. If the groups had started attacking them, it meant that they had started to get confident. I shuddered.

'D'you know what they're calling themselves now?' Al asked me in a low voice. I shook my head, not sure if I really wanted to know the answer. 'The Purifiers.' He whispered. I felt sick.

'Someone's got to stop them!' I hissed at him.

'I know,' he said nodding, 'Dad's doing all he can, but this hatred goes back thousands of years. A lot of people are secretly supportive of the Purifiers' mission. I shook my head angrily. Nothing changes.

The feast ended loudly as the entire school rushed to their feet. It seemed that everyone wanted to discuss the happenings at dinner, clamouring for a view of James.

'Mental in here isn't it?' came a strong welsh voice from behind me. I turned to smile at Darren, James' best friend as he pushed his way through the crowds. 'Hi Rose,' he grinned, reaching over to hug Tasha and ruffle James' hair amicably. I had always liked Darren: he was less inclined to trouble making than James and Fabian and so calmed their little group down no end. 'Couldn't have been a bit more public with that break up could you?' he asked laughing, 'I think there were a few at the Slytherin table who didn't quite hear you properly.'

'If you _ever_ do that to me,' said a voice I recognised as Darren's girlfriend Lara, 'I will put veritaserum in your morning pumpkin juice and ask you your true opinion of the Jonas Brothers.'

'They make great music!' said Darren defensively, grabbing Lara and kissing her on the head. She rolled her eyes.

'Words cannot say how sorry I am!' James was exclaiming to a Scorpius who looked a little worse for wear. He swallowed.

'Just, keep her away from me in future won't you?' he said weakly. Everyone near us laughed. I pulled a stony face at Al, but he just grinned at me, clapping Scorpius on the back with gusto. Already a crowd of girls had gathered around Al, Scorpius, Fabian and James. I sighed. I'd forgotten this is how it was at Hogwarts.

'I'll see you later,' I yelled to Al, being swept along in the crowds towards the stairs. He waved to me before a girl jumped up at him, taking his hat and running off with it. I snorted loudly; they sure made 'em silly in Hogwarts.

'Howdy,' said a voice from next to me as I watched Tasha and Della being swept away into the crowds sullenly. I grinned. Ariel. She caught up with me, loosening her tie from around her neck.

'What brings you upstairs?' I asked her, 'Your common room is in the dungeons!' She grimaced.

'_Your cousin_ has asked to see me.' She said bitterly.

'Which one?' I asked unnecessarily. She gave me a look.

'Which one d'you bloody think?'

'ARIEL!' yelled a shrill voice over the crowds, effectively answering the question. Molly half fell down the stairs, only stopping for a moment to enforce her authority over some third years: ('I'm head girl you know!').

'Ariel, I wanted a private chat about some, well let's say _extra curricular _activities you were seen taking part in on the Hogwarts express with Joseph Ronson.' She proclaimed in a booming voice. Ariel turned bright red, sending me a pleading look. I grinned at her and started to walk away, waving cheerily. A hand suddenly gripped my arm like a vice.

I was pulled away from the bustling crowds and hurried along an adjoining passage that I recognised as the arithmancy corridor. I was slammed against a wall painfully hard.

'Get off!' I exclaimed, extricating myself from my captor. I was tall, around five foot eight but she towered over me, her black hair flicking across my face. 'What d'you think you're doing Amy?' I cried indignantly. She was almost spitting in anger.

'I don't care what James says, I know the reason he broke up with Anna is because of you and your pair of friends, especially that Tasha.' She hissed. I stared at her in confusion.

'Don't you mean Della?'

'No I mean _Tasha_, Tasha Lake. I've seen the way they're always hanging around together. You better tell her to watch out. We _will _get your little group back.' I snorted.

'That seems like the second empty threat you've given me today,' I said coolly, looking around for some way to escape: no matter what I said, Amy was still extremely large and quite frightening, like some kind of Veela. 'Why aren't you off shouting at Anna anyway?' I said suddenly, 'She's the one who was all over your _boyfriend.' _Amy looked a little lost for a moment.

'Scorpius knows our bond goes much deeper than that!' she said somewhat defensively. I snorted loudly. 'Plus she's still with Clearwater.' I laughed slightly.

'I'm going to leave you to think about that,' I said coldly, edging my way up the corridor again, 'but don't stay out too late, curfew's in half an hour!' I hurried away, climbing up the stairs two at a time in my rush to the Gryffindor common room.

'Agrippa,' I almost shouted at the fat lady.

'No need to raise your voice with me dear,' she said looking slightly affronted, swinging outwards so I could jump in. Fabian was already there, looking harried as he tried to direct the lower years to their dormitories.

'Where have you been?' he asked in a panicked voice, 'there are so _many _of them!' I laughed, gathering the group of little girls around me.

'I'll do the girls, you do the boys okay?' I said calmly, starting to shepherd them towards the staircases.

'But…' Fabian exclaimed, then looked from the crowd of boys who were all staring in awe around them to the mass of squealing girls who were falling over themselves with excitement, 'Good plan,' he agreed fervently, 'Night Rose!' he called as an afterthought. I waved and then started shoving at the mass of girls. Somehow I managed to get them all to bed in twenty minutes (we had a small incident with a first year boy who had been confused and climbed up the girls' staircase, only for the whole thing to turn into a slide and cause the first years to all land in a heap at my feet.)

I fell into my dormitory thankfully, with eyes only for my bed. Unfortunately, it was occupied.

'Oh my God! Why did you let Crandernap on my bed?' I asked Della despairingly, eyeing my cat in misery, 'I'll never get him off now!' Della had the good grace to look guilty.

'I didn't like to move him, he looked so peaceful?' she offered hopefully. I gave her a look as my cat watched me with malignant yellow eyes, snarling quietly and raking his claws over my sheets.

'But I put a befuddlement charm on my bed last year to stop him getting on it! How did he…?' I trailed off as Della looked pointedly at the floor, a blush colouring her cheeks. 'What did you do?' I said in a low, dangerous voice.

'_I _did absolutely nothing!' she said defensively, 'None of it is _my_ fault.' I should have known. Tasha.

'She took off the charm didn't she?' I said in exasperation, marching over to where Tasha's broomstick stood lovingly polished by her bed, 'I'm going to kill her.'

'Oh don't!' cried Della, she seemed close to laughter, 'That broom's like her baby!'

'My bed's like my baby!' I said indignantly, reaching over and poking Crandernap with the pole end of the broom. He yowled angrily. I poked more vigorously and Della stood back looking both amused and absolutely terrified. Crandernap started clawing the broom handle, hissing and spitting at the invasion of his space. I gave one almighty prod, and he sank his claws deep into the wood. I worked quickly, swinging the broom, complete with Crandernap off my bed and into the centre of the dormitory. Crandernap yowled again, trying to swipe his claws at me and instead, gripping on to Della's bed hangings. Della screamed in terror and rushed away, seeking refuge on our roommate Polly's bed. I ran forward, throwing the broom aside and catching Crandernap as he clawed down the curtains. His claws sliced through both the air and then my cheek, and I dropped him, Della squealing once more as he shot under my bed.

'What HAPPENED here?' a voice cried and I turned to see Polly and our other roommate Chelsea emerge from the bathroom, and survey the dorm in horror. It was a scene of devastation. Feathers from my poor mattress mingled with cat hairs filled the air and Della's bed curtains hung in tatters. Della herself was still cowering on Polly's bed and copious amounts of blood were running down my face.

'Crandernap escaped,' I said bitterly, dabbing at my cheek. Their faces immediately gained looks of understanding.

'That cat is a menace,' sighed Chelsea. Helped by Polly, I repaired the damage, (except to Tasha's broom) while Della was coaxed up again by Chelsea. I propped the mangled flying instrument by Tasha's bed, even conjuring a bow to tie around the handle. Polly even leant me a salve containing dittany to heal my cheek.

'Where is Tasha anyway?' I asked the dorm at large. Della shrugged, getting into bed and pulling the covers up around her.

'Probably with some boy,' she yawned, 'She'll be back by morning.' I changed quickly and got into bed too, before Chelsea extinguished the lamp that hung from the ceiling.

With some boy, yes, that sounded like Tasha. I cursed myself as I realised that I hadn't talked to Della about her strange behaviour on the train today. Was it possible that Della and James were already seeing each other? James had certainly seemed very enthusiastic with his foot at dinner, was that meant for Della? But surely, if they were together, Della would have told us. I sighed as my brain turned to a different boy. I knew I would have to face up to my behaviour at dinner at some time. I wasn't sure what I was going to tell my friends; I wasn't even sure what I made of it myself. I'd seen Scorpius with girls before and it had never provoked a reaction like that one. Maybe it was because it was Anna, and she had just broken up with James, I had just wanted to protect my cousin. Yes, that was it. Relief flooded through me, not quite diluting the feeling of unease in the pit of my stomach. I had wanted to protect my cousin. I felt contented, and fell into an easy, dreamless sleep, only to be disturbed once in the night by a cry of: 'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROOM?'

**Chapter completed! What do you think? Please Review, I really appreciate any comments good or bad! I know this chapter was a bit slow and the next few might be a tad too but I just want to introduce the characters and atmosphere at Hogwarts to start off with and then the story will start to get interesting! I've planned A LOT for it, so prepare yourselves ;) Thanks for reading!**

**Oriel x**


End file.
